Silly Little Girl
by lamelysad
Summary: Out of all the people you have kissed she was your favorite because she didn't flinch when you curled your hand around her neck and tightened.


"Out of all the people you had kissed she was your favorite because she didn't flinch when you curled your hand around her throat and tightened." (Via vilicity)

_But what he had with her was not love nor was it lust. It was a fascination. He was fascinated by the way the bruises he left formed a galaxy and by the way she always came back begging for more._

Lily Luna Potter was not depressed. She refused to acknowledge the fact that so many people said it behind her back, she refused to acknowledge the fact that her parents cast her worried glances. Rose did not mention the time she'd awoken to Lily sobbing in the corner with blood running down her fingertips, and she'd had to help the petite girl clean herself up. Dominique did not mention the time Lily had gotten so drunk on fire whiskey and fags that she'd spilled all of her deepest darkest secrets. The trio held themselves together with their secrets. Lily did not mention the time she'd walked in on Rose shagging Malfoy. She didn't tell Albus, either. Nor did she mention the time she'd caught Dominique snogging James.

Lily Luna Potter was not depressed. No matter how many people disagreed.

"Lily, a lot of people are worried about you." Teddy repeated, for maybe the fourth time. Lily did not reply. She heard him sigh, and was surprised when he spun her around and held onto her shoulders. He did not usually make a lot of contact with her. She could see the golden ring sparkling from the light on his ring finger. It made her want to throw up. "Lily, you can talk to me."

"Says who?" She finally replied. Her voice did not drip with venom. She didn't sound tired or desperate. She just sounded like herself. That hurt Teddy because she was supposed to be his best friend. He didn't know when that had stopped being true. "Me."

She scoffed and slipped away from him.

That was the end of that.

Lily Luna Potter was not depressed.

x

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her lip was curled when he announced the big news. Vic was pregnant! The whole table cheered with their hands up. Lily brought her pale hands together. He pretended not to notice the way her eyes began to sparkle with tears. She pretended not to notice his hand on her thigh when he sat back down.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

x

Teddy had kissed a number of people in his lifetime but Lily would always be his favorite because she didn't flinch or cast him fearful glances. She just fell into him in every sense of the word. She drank him in, and fed on the way his skin felt and the way it looked under dimly lit clubs where there was glitter and color everywhere.

x

The burrow was bright and louder than usual because of the screaming child who refused to attach itself to a very stressed Victoire's tit. Lily tried not laugh as she looked desperately at Teddy for help.

Teddy would always come back to Lily because the bruises formed on her back and thighs like galaxies awaiting exploration and Teddy was the only one brave enough to explore.

"Put your hands around my neck." She muttered to him at the dinner table. She knew Dominique heard. She knew she'd say something to Rose after. She didn't care. His hand tightened painfully on her thigh and he whispered _hush _like she was a child.

x

"Silly little girl." He cooed into her neck, her back arched and his hand between her legs. She was a whimpering mess, crying, begging for him not to stop in hushed tones. The bathroom of her house was not big enough of this and her walls were not thick enough for this. She didn't know how her father was banging on the door by now, or how nobody was wondering what was wrong with her.

She wanted to tell him she loved him so much, she wanted to explain how much she loved him, then she was wanted to tell him in detail exactly what she wanted him to do to her. All the dirty, horrid, things she wanted done to her but only by him because he was the only one that could do them right. Only Teddy only Teddy only Teddy only Teddy only Teddy only Teddy.

"Silly little girl." He said it firmly in her ear this time before he sank his teeth into her neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

"Silly, silly little girl."


End file.
